vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iceman (Marvel Comics)
Summary Iceman (Robert "Bobby" Drake) is a fictional character, a superhero that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is a founding member of the X-Men. A mutant, Iceman has the ability of cryokinesis where he can freeze anything around him and can also turn his body into ice. Although he is an Omega-level mutant, Drake has yet to tap into his full mutant potential. Over the years he has taken more interest in developing his abilities. One of the original X-Men, Iceman has had a frequent presence in X-Men (and Spider-Man)-related comics, video games, animated series, and movies. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, At least 9-B in Ice Form. 6-B '''via causing a global ice age '''Name: Iceman, Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 30s or 40s Classification: Omega Level Human Mutant, X-Man Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Thermal Energy Generation and Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Immunity to sub-zero temperatures, Forcefield creation, Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Can temporarily add the mass of a body of water to his own to increase his strength and durability, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Can turn into water and ice as a form of Intangibility, Regeneration (High) Attack Potency: Street level physically (Listed on the same level as Shadowcat in the Master Edition version of the official Marvel handbook), At least Wall level+ in Ice Form (Augments his strength to levels comparable to Captain America). Country level 'via causing a global ice age; can ignore conventional durability with Absolute Zero temperatures 'Speed: Likely Supersonic+ combat speed (Placed on the same level as Hawkeye in the Guidebooks) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, Class 5 in Ice Form Striking Strength: Class H, At least Class KJ+ in Ice Form Durability: Street level physically, At least Wall level+ in Ice Form. A form of elemental dispersion and reforming from water in the atmosphere (regenerating) or his opponents' makes him difficult to kill. Stamina: Unknown Range: Potentially planetary Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Iceman is a skilled hand-to-hand combat and is comfortable and proficient in the use of his powers, having been coached by the likes of Black Widow and Hercules in the former. In addition, hsi time as a member of the X-Men has given him experience in fighting virtually every kind of adversary, from low-level superhumans like Sabertooth to world-ending threats on the level of Apocalypse. However, despite his potential as an Omega-level mutant, he rarely taps into his full potential due to his own mental blocks, aversion towards killing his opponents, and his laid-back attitude. Weaknesses: He can only usually form ice continually for a period of about 5 hours before becoming mentally exhausted and lacks actual creativity and imagination when using his powers due to his generally laid-back personality. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Robert Drake has been stated to be an Omega Level Mutant. He was as well considered as an Omega Level Mutate by Supergiant, an Alpha-Level Mutant by Apocalypse, a High Threat by the O*N*E. According to Prosh, his Comparative Mutagenic Power Register was of 3.2. His powers aren't used to their full potential but have been unlocked on some occasions by encountering Loki, Mikhail Rasputin and Emma Frost. On other occasions, he was unlocked by telepaths, such as Psylocke. Thermokinesis: Iceman is a mutant with the superhuman ability to lower his external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from his body. Like any normal human being's, the nerve centers for regulating Iceman's body temperature are found in the part of the brain called the hypothalamus. However, Iceman can mentally override his hypothalamus to allow his body temperature to be lowered by an unknown internal mechanism. This ability converts the latent thermal energies in and around his body into an unknown form of energy that is efficiently dissipated. A related mutation has rendered his body tissues unaffected by sub-zero temperatures. Iceman can consciously, immediately lower his body temperature from its normal 98.6 Fahrenheit to absolute zero (The point where all molecular motion stops.) and lower within the span of a few tenths of a second. Iceman's power to generate cold is so great, he was able to stop a massive nuclear explosion. As his body temperature falls, the surrounding moisture in the air that is in contact with him is similarly lowered. Just as condensed moisture forms frost, this moisture forms an icy covering which encompasses his entire body. It also obscures his facial features. When Iceman first began to completely lower his body temperature, this covering took on a more snow-like appearance. But as he learned to increase the severity of his coldness, the covering assumed the consistency of crystalline ice that it has today. This ice constantly cracks with any movement of his body, and immediately reforms. (Hence, there is a cracking sound when Iceman, covered with ice, moves.) Through practice, Iceman has learned to control the intensity of his coldness, and he can selectively lower the temperature of isolated parts of his body. *'Thermal Vision:' The ability to see beings due to the heat signature that others give off, because of the absence of heat around him. Cryokinesis: Iceman can use his mutant ability to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing: the only limitations are his own imagination and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. Apparently, he can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. In the past, Iceman has formed ice-ladders, ice-slides, ice-shields, ice-bats and other constructs of ice. Iceman has created constructs of ice so powerful that he was able to easily encase and contain the likes of the Hulk with him being unable to break out of it for quite some time. On at least one occasion, he has even been shown to make it snow or cause a blizzard. Iceman is able to form a rising column of ice beneath his feet, capable of lifting him off the ground. The tensile strength of the column is determined by its thickness and its steadiness by how well it has been braced. A well-braced and regular column, 6 feet in diameter at its base, is able to support his weight without toppling for about 85 feet in a 40-mile per hour wind. By forming long ice-ramps connected either to his ice-column or to an existing structure like a building or a bridge, Iceman is able to travel above the ground by sliding down the ramp he is creating. Unless he creates supports periodically, the ramp will crack beneath him, unable to support their combined weight. Iceman although has shown that he is not limited to creating constructs and can fly on his own with his control over moisture. Iceman's control of his powers are so vast that it extends to the molecular level, to the point that he can freeze all of the molecules of an object/being with a thought. An example would be freezing blood in the veins, thereby stopping flow to the brain. He has demonstrated the ability to control chemical reactions on the molecular level, at one point preventing Sunfire from accessing his powers. *'Organic-Ice Form:' Ability to not only cover his body with ice, but to actually become organic ice. Though the appearance is similar, Iceman is now actually translucent in his ice form. Iceman is virtually indestructible in this form, allowing him to reform his body should it become shattered. He has been incinerated while in human form, and was able to rebuild himself. In his ice form, he is able to use the moisture in the air to form spikes, shields and attach other extra appendages to his body. It is currently unknown if Bobby would be considered immortal. Due to the amount of water on Earth, Iceman has a virtually unlimited supply of moisture since it is always present in the surrounding air or environment. Even desert air has sufficient moisture content for him to make temporary practical use of; however, the mental effort needed to employ his mutant power under these circumstances could eventually fatigue him and render his freezing ability temporarily dysfunctional. Hydrokinesis: Iceman can use surrounding moisture to augment himself, allowing him to travel within large bodies of water very quickly. He accomplishes this by breaking himself down to his base levels and reforming at the destination. He is able to convert his body to gigantic proportions as well, through absorption of a body of water or water vapor in the air. One side effect of this is he gains superhuman strength to match his superhuman size. Wherever there is any moisture, Iceman is a threat. Iceman has demonstrated the ability to be transformed into nothing more than water vapor, yet remain conscious and retain the use of his powers. His conscious control of his abilities has allowed him to exist simultaneously in two places at once. *'Molecular Moisture Inversion:' The ability to freeze water molecules turning them into solid ice. *'Molecular Moisture Conversion:' The ability to transform organic matter, such as a human body, to organic ice and back again. With this, it is possible for him to project his consciousness through moisture molecules and reform his body at the destination. Though he has only done this to himself, he does possess the potential, as demonstrated by his AoA counterpart, to perform the feat with passengers. *'Ice Clone Generation:' The ability to generate ice clones of himself. It is unknown how many ice clones he can create at once. Note 1: His victory over Oblivion is considered massive PIS and an Outlier. Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Note 3: This Iceman should not be confused with Ice Man from Mega Man's Universe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Humans Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:X-Men Category:Ice Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6